Bringing Up Belle
by rebelyell59
Summary: What happens when the guys find a baby in the park and how do they deal with bringing up a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Bringing Up Belle

OK folks, my first Weiss Kruez story. Any and all compliments, ideas, etc. welcome, but if you have to diss this story, please do so in an constructive way, cause I really hate rude people.

Chapter 1: Finding Baby

The sound of a child crying echoed throughout the park. A very small and very young girl was seated in the dirt with tears runnung down her face. Two boys walking by heard her and started walking to her. When they found her, she was no more than 1 1/2 years old. Still in diapers, they wondered who would do such a thing.

"Hey baby, don't cry, we won't hurt you." said Ken in a smooth, quiet voice. She stopped crying and looked at them. She has violet eyes and blonde hair, and even with tears streaming down her face, she was still adorable. But you could also tell that she had lived a hard life for one so young. "Who could do this, drop a baby off, like she was a bag of garbage." said Omi. "I don't know, but if I find out, they will know the meaning of the word pain." replied Ken. Suddenly they heard the baby crying again. "Oh, sweetie, we are so sorry" said the two boys,"I bet you thought we had forgotten you." Ken picked her up and gave her a hug and kiss. "Hush sweet girl, we will take care of you. You will never go through anything else like this as long as we are around and we have two more who will back us up." Ken tickled her chin, while Omi found a towel in his bag and wiped off as much of the dirt and tears as he could. "Can you smile for me, now little one, please?" Omi stood next to Ken and tried to get her to smile for him. "Come pretty girl, just one smile for me, pretty please." Omi then started to tickle her cheeks and chin, and slowly what he wanted happened. A big drooly and gummy smile came his way. "Oh God, you are so cute" cried Omi and Ken, "But , lord you do stink." They realized that she needed to be cleaned and changed. It was decided that Ken would take her back to the shop and Omi would go shopping for her. They split up and promised to meet back at the flower shop.

I know this a short chapter, but I do have Chapter 2 ready to go. If I get good responses from this one , I will type it up and upload. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Bringing Up Belle

Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long to update. Had some medical problems that took awhile. I want to thank the people who reviewed me and left their comments and ideas: **Yuka Hasumi, Mistress of Anime, Anendee,Kojma Ayumi**. I have Chapters 2 and 3 ready to upload, where I go from there depends on the people. If I don't get favorable results I'll leave it like it is. Now on to Chapter 2 which is divided into 2 parts.

Chapter 2A- Shopping for Baby

Omi went to the store and wondered what to get. "She'll need diapers, clothes, toys, food,milk,bottles...Oh Lord, I'll never remember what to get, so I better ask someone." So with that in mind, Omi found a sales clerk to help him and he proceded to buy what the baby would need. As he was buying things he wondered how any parent could afford to spend as much money as it takes to raise a child. He also had been wondering how someone could just drop a baby off in a deserted place where they had found her and leave a defenseless child to die. He kept thinking that if he ever found that person they would pay for

that. The sales clerk rang up the purchases and Omi paid for them then picked up the bags and started home.

Chapter 2B- Bringing Baby Home

While Omi was shopping, Ken took the baby back to the flower shop. Of course it was full of screaming girls which set the baby to crying again. Walking past Yuogi and Ran (whose mouths fell open) Ken started upstairs and gave her a bath. While bathing her, Ken could see the rough life she had had. Sweet talking her, Ken let her play in the water while teasing her with kisses on her cheeks and nose. The baby looked at Ken and smiled. Ran and Yougi had closed the store and had come up to see what was going on. "OK, are you now reduced to picking up babies for dates?" joked Yougi. "Very funny," Ken replied" Omi and I found her in the park, someone had just dumped her there." "Look at her, it looks like someone liked picking on someone smaller." Ran came up and looked down at the little girl and slowly a small smile appeared on his face. " She is cute. How old do you think she is?" "No more than a year and a half old. She is still in diapers." answered Ken. " Omi has gone to buy her clothes and supplies. She had nothing, and we don't know how long she had been there." Ken told them.

About that time the door opened and Omi walked in. "Perfect timing, I had just given her a bath." Ken told Omi. "By the way, we need to name her, we can't keep calling her baby." So names floated around the room for awhile until they all decided on the name Belle. "Belle is the perfect name for you, because you are so beautiful." They had dried Belle off and dressed her and now all of them were taking turns holding her. Yougi held her first, " You are such a cute thing, but don't worry I'll handle all the boys that are going to chase you" "Also if you were a little older, we would be going out dancing about now." Belle just laughed at him and enjoyed the attention she had never received before.Ran was next, "It has been a long time since I held a little one, I gues you don't forget." He played with her, blowing raspberries on her cheeks and tummy. Ken told Omi that he could feed Belle, then they would all put her to bed. "Where is she going to sleep?" "Well it can't be with Yougi, he sleeps deep and really has no room." "Ran, do you want her to sleep in your room?" "I think it should be in your room Ken or in Omi's." Ran replied."She has bonded with the two of you first and would be calmer with you both." It was decided to switch nights, with Ken taking tonight, and Omi the following night.

By the time Belle had finished her bottle, been burped, and loved by all, they had found a large basket which they put blankets and a pillow and would use this as a temporary bed. After putting Belle down for the night, the guys got together to discuss what to do. They really didn't wnat to involve the authorities, because she would become just another face in the crowd. Omi checked on his computer to see if she had been reported missing, but nothing showed up. He checked birth records for babies her age to see if that would help, and nothing showed up. "We will just keep her ourselves and raise her." Ran said " There will have to be changes made and one of them, Yougi will have to stop smoking. It won't be good for her, so either quit or go outside." At first, Yougi got pissed, but then realized it would be best for Belle. They all decided to go to bed, first they were all tired, and second, they had to get up early to open the shop. It was decided that they would take turns watching Belle, keeping her upstairs, while the others watched the store. Yougi got the first watch.

Ken went to bed after saying good night. Kissing her good night, Ken climbed into bed and fell asleep. About 2 am, Ken heard Belle crying. "What's the matter, peaches?" Ken quietly asked, "Need changing, feeding, or do you just want some company?" Belle did need to be changed and fed, but just really did want some company. Ken put her in his bed and looked down at her. He quietly wondered how anyone could do this to a child. He gently kissed her again as she was falling back asleep.Ken put an arm around her and fell alseep again, also. Before drifting off to sleep Ken promised Belle that he and the others would be there for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTICE**

I have not updated "Bringing Up Belle" because it seemed to bomb with people. If you would like to see more of this story, please email me and let me know. I will then decide to update or let you know what I had planned to do with the story. I thank the people who did read the story so far, I apologise for not updating sooner, and if you all want me to,let me know.

Thank you,

Rebelyell59


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Belle and the Guys get to Know Each Other**

OK, here is Chapter 3,it is for the wonderful people who wrote and reminded me what writing is all about...Thank You very much for th reminder...Love to you all...Now on to Chapter 3. Also everyone should know, but I'll say it anyway (forget to sometimes) Don't own nuthin but this here story, Don't that suck.



The boys had to open the shop, so it was decided that they would draw out of a hat to figure out who would work and who would stay with Belle, Three pieces of paper said work and one said Belle. Aya drew first, "Crap, mine says work.", Omi drew next, "Mine also says work, darn it.", Ken drew next, "Work". Yugi said "Guess we know what mine says." Then he smiled and winked at Belle, who was sitting on a blanket on the floor in front of the guys playing with the toys Omi had bought just last night. As the other three went down stairs to open the shop, they told Yugi to hollar if he needed help. Yugi thought to hisself, "How hard can it be to take care of one cutie?".

They gave him funny looks and marched away. Ken had told Yugi that Belle would need to be changed, as well as given a bath. After checking on Belle, Yugi cleaned up the dishes, then walked over to Belle and bent down to pick her up. Of course being a baby, as well as a baby girl, Belle let out a cry that sounded as if she was being killed. "Good Lord" cried Yugi,"Hush, sweet one, it is alright." "Let's get you changed and bathed, then you will have fun with Yugi," "Maybe we can go to the park, would you like that? We will see ducks and birds and trees and Yugi will show you that the park can be a fun place not a scary one." By this time Belle had quit crying and was just listening to Yugi's voice. Like Ken's, it was quiet and smooth, but Yugi being Yugi had a seductive quality to it that was just him. He gave her a hug and a small kiss to her cheek and Belle decided to return the favor and Yugi got a big wet kiss on his cheek. "Well, I have to say that this is the first time I have been kissed by someone this young." "But on saying that you are my main girl aren't you, sweetness."

Yugi took Belle to Ken's room to get clean clothes for Belle. "OK sweetness, let's get things started." Yugi told Belle. OK if anyone has ever had to change a baby's diaper, you know that toxic waste has nothing on it...guess who had never changed a baby's diaper. "Good God, Belle," Yugi said "How in the hell can something so vile come out of someone so sweet?" Yugi took a deep breath and quickly pulled the dirty diaper and threw it in the trash. Belle decided to show her new friendhow she could do more tricks and preceeded to smear herself all over her back, and all over her and anything else she could find. All Yugi could do was stare, what had happened to that sweet smelling child, who was this stinking person? He finally got her still, but had to put her on a blanket on the floor to clean up, all the while hoping that Ken would not kill him for the bed clothes.

After decideing to give her a bath then put a clean diaper and clothes on her Yugi wrapped Belle in the blanket and headed for the kitchen to give Belle her bath. Peeking out of the blanket, Belle started flirting with Yugi. Batting her eyes at him, she would hide her face then look up to see if Yugi was looking at her. Going along with this game Yugi would start saying "Where's Belle?...there she is." and then gently tap her on her nose and give her a kiss. Going to the kitchen Yugi ran some water in the sink, and after making sure the temperature was right, gently took Belle out of the blanket and put her in the water. At first, Belle wasn't sure about this, but once she realized that she could splash the water, there was no stopping that little lady. By the time Yugi had gotten her bathed, the kitchen, Yugi, and the floor were soaked. Laughing Yugi got Belle diapered and clothed, he went downstairs to check on the guys and the shop. It was quiet when he and Belle came down the stairs. Aya was by the register, while Ken and Omi were restocking flowers. Ken spotted them first, "Hey pretty girl, want to come and give me some lovin?" Belle squealed and threw herself at Ken's arms. "While it's quiet, can you guys watch Belle, I need to go and clean up where Typhoon Belle hit." Yugi asked laughing. "What?" asked the guys. "Let's just say she enjoys the water and leave it at that." Yugi replied. "Oh, by the way Ken, I'll also need to wash your bedding, compliments of Miss Belle there." "Do I want to know what you are talking about?" asked Ken. "At this time I think not knowing would be best." replied Yugi. After that Aya, Ken and Omi took care and played with Belle. By now Belle had figured out if she cried, one of the guys would pick her up and she would receive hugs and kisses from all. So like the princess that she knew she was, it happened quite frequently. The guys knew what she was doing, but damn she was so cute, they let it happen.

By the time Yugi got finished cleaning up, they all decided to close the shop and everybody would go to the park. Getting food ready for them and Belle, the guys got a blanket, the supplies, and the diaper bag ready for Belle (Ken remembered that) and got ready to go to the park. They all just looked at Belle and realized just how special that little girl was and in just a short amount of time, they had begun to care.



Might be a short chapter, if so, I apologise. Next chapter, The Park and Scharwz. Until next time, Take Care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Bringing Up Belle**

**The Park and Schwarz**

**by **

**rebelyell59**

**September 14, 2005**



**Chapter 4A: The Park**

By the time they had closed up the shop and gotten everything together, you could tell it was going to be a beautiful day. Everyone kept a close eye on Belle, in case she got frightened by the park. As they got closer to the park, Belle began to show some signs that she was frightened of the park. She began to get real quiet, she remembered what happened the last time she was here. She had been dumped and left alone, she remembered crying for her Mommy and Mommy calling her bad names and telling her to just shut up, that she was tired of hearing her cry all the time and she wished she would die just so she could get some peace.

Ken noticed Belle's reaction and nodded to the other three. " Belle, baby, don't worry, you will never be alone again." Ken said. " Yes, sweetness, I will always be with you, because I already told you that you are my main girl." Yohji said next. " Belle, look at me." Aya said. Belle looked at Aya with tears falling down her face. Aya gently wiped her tears and then said, " Belle, we will never let anyone or anything hurt you again. You belong to us now and we adore you and will love you forever." Omi then took Belle out of Ken's arms. " Hey, pretty girl, let's go see the ducks, OK?". Now remember, Belle is only 1 1/2 years old, so she really didn't understand the words, but she understood the meaning and knew she was loved. She then reached up and gave Omi a wet kiss, he just smiled at her and gently tapped on her nose. She then held her arms out to Aya and did the same thing to him. He also just smiled and gently tapped her on her nose. Aya brushed her hair gently out of her eyes and kissed her. She then repeated the routine with Yohji and Ken, with the same results; hugs and kisses. That day a family was born between four men who had seen to much and a beautiful baby girl, who had also seen to much in her short life. On that day, a pure love was born, that would last until all of them drew their last breath.

Once Belle got over being scared of the park, she realized she had four "slaves" to command. Ken and Belle played "soccer" or her version of it, which consisted of Ken rolling the ball to her and Belle trying to roll it back. Of course, this didn't last long, so Omi was up next. They (and the rest of the guys) visited the ducks and this is where the guys found out Belle could walk a little by herself before falling. She toddled after the ducks scaring the ducks to death and Belle got pecked by a Mama duck, when she got ahold of one of her babies. By the sound of Belle's crying you would have thought she was dying. Omi tried to get her to stop with out any success. Yohji then took her out of Omi's arms. " Hey sweetness, why all the tears?" " Come on now, stop crying and give me a kiss, you know I really could use one from you now." Belle had quieted down some and with tears running down her face, she just looked at Yohji with a serious face. " Come on baby girl, I really could use a hug and a kiss." " How about I give you one first, then you can give me one next, OK?" Yohji wiped the tears from her face and then softly and gently kissed her nose, cheeks, and even her eyes. Then gave her a hug to go with the kiss. Yohji then pulled back to see her. Belle started giggling and to everyone's amazement , she put her hands on either side of his face and did the same thing to him. She also tried to rub his back, Yohji lit up like a Christmas tree. " Thank you baby girl, I love you." Then again to everyone's amazement, Belle said "Wuv U." to Yohji. All the guys started to cheer and gave Belle hugs and kisses. Aya started complaining that he hadn't had a turn with Belle yet. " Want to play on the swings and sliding board, Belle" asked Aya. Shaking her head, she lifted her arms to be held by him. Ken and the rest of the guys started laughing at Aya as he and Belle went towards the swings. " We will start setting up things here, then meet you at the swings." Aya just nodded as he and Belle took off towards the swings.

**Chapter 4B: Schwarz**

Aya and Belle were at the swings, when a voice came from behind Aya. " New member of Weiss?" the voice asked. Without turning around, Aya answered the voice. " The most important part and very valuable memb, Crawford, what do you want?". Crawford came up next to Aya and looked down to Belle. Belle looked up and a frightened look came on her face. " It's OK, Belle, I told you we would keep you safe." Aya said.

"Calm down, we are not here to fight, I just saw this in a vision and had to see if it was true." Crawford said. Aya still had Belle in his arms. "Hey Belle, want to go on the slide?" She just smiled and nodded yes. "Let's go then." was the reply heard. Walking over to where the slide was, Aya scoped out the rest of the park. Farfarello was with Ken, Nagi was with Omi, and Schuldig was with Yohji. Crawford had walked over to the slide and watched Aya gently let Belle slide down. Belle just laughed and wanted to do it again. By this time everyone from Schwarz and Weiss were there, with the Weiss boys surrounding Belle and Schwarz with Crawford. " I told you we are only here due to my curiousity of the vision." Crawford said. During this time Farfarello had some how come up beside Aya and the baby. Aya handed the baby to Yohji and looked at Farfarello. " You will not be allowed to harm that child. I will kill you first." Farfarello ignored Aya and looked at Belle. By now, Belle was picking up bad vibes from everyone and had started to cry. Yohji patted her on the back and whispered in her ear. To everyone's amazement, Farfarello walked up to Belle and said " Shush little one, we are not here to harm you. Who would harm such an innocent one as you?" There was complete shock on both teams faces. the look on his face surprised both teams, there was a calm and gentle look in his eye and on his face. " What happen to her?" Farfie asked Yohji. " Ken and Omi found her here in the park. She had been left by herself in a deserted part of the park. When they found her, she was dirty and crying and we don't know how long she had been by herself. They brought her home and that's the end of the story." The look on Farfarello's face was the normal one. " It would hurt God to kill those people." The rest of Schwarz just looked at Belle. Nagi looked upset, but he knew there were people out there that could do anything. " What are you going to do with her?" asked Crawford. " You know what you do for a living is not good for a child." " Don't worry, with what we do with her " Aya replied " We will take care of her." Crawford just nodded and signaled to the other Schwarz members and left. " Til next time, kittens" they all heard in their minds, " I'll play with you another day." came the thoughts of Schuldig.

**Chapter 4C: The Park**

The guys relaxed and looked at Belle in Yohji's arms. " Want to play?" they asked Belle. She nodded very fast. Laughing, Belle wanted down, so Yohji let her down and she took off. The guys spent the rest of the day playing with Belle. She ran, played with the ducks again, went on the swings and slide and went until she collapsed like any small child. The guys put her in the middle of the blanket, while they surrounded her. " "OK, Schwarz had one point, what do we do with her when we have missions?" asked Ken. " We'll draw names, three will say work and one will say Belle." " If we all have to work, then we will get a baby sitter." So that's how it was decided and the crazy new family continued.

As it was beginning to turn dark, the guys decided to pack up and go home. When they got home, Aya and Omi took Belle upstairs to the bathroom to clean her up. Because she was so tired the guys decided to give her a bath in the morning. By the time Ken had given her a bottle, Belle was sound asleep, so Ken and Yohji took her up to bed and tucked her in. They stayed awhile in the room just looking at her wondering how the hell anyone could do such a horrible thing to a child, especially a Mother. By that time, Aya and Omi joined them to just look at her. They looked at each other and smiled, they all knew it was the first time that any of them had felt such peace and tranquility.

Then they wondered how something so small, could mean so much, so fast.



**My thanks to Kojima Ayumi and Anendee for correcting my spelling of Yohji--tell me are you proud of me now? My love to both of you for caring enough to tell me! **


End file.
